


The Christmas Carol Scrooge

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [54]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Music prompt:Any (please no SPN), any +/ any, "You're not allowed to say the Muppets' version is your favourite!"





	The Christmas Carol Scrooge

“What is this?”

“You said I could pick my favorite version of _A Christmas Carol_. Pass the popcorn.”

Jupe handed Trixie the bowl but continued to scowl at the TV as the opening overture played. Trixie nudged him with her shoulder.

“It’s really good, I promise.”

“Trixie, this story is a classic tale of personal redemption. You can’t have the Muppet version as your favorite! What about George C. Scott? Alastair Sim?”

“I had no idea you were a Christmas snob,” Trixie said around a mouthful of popcorn. “You know what those other versions don’t have? Catchy, heart-felt songs.” 

Jupe groaned. “It’s a musical?”

Trixie narrowed her eyes at him. “Have you never seen a Muppet movie? They’re _all_ musicals.”

On the TV, Gonzo and Rizzo were introducing the story and setting up the first musical number. Trixie put it on pause.

“I’m not really into puppets,” Jupe said.

“Sometimes I weep for your childhood.” Trixie leaned in for a kiss after quickly wiping the butter and salt off her lips. 

She knew Jupe hadn’t had it easy. His parents died when he was young, and he was raised by his hard-working aunt and uncle, who didn’t have time for things like television. Jupe was a book reader by nature, anyway. He’d probably read the original Charles Dickens story, which Trixie was certain would make her eyes cross before she got a full page into it.

“Just give it a try, okay? If you don’t like it, I won’t make you watch it ever again.”

Jupe grudgingly agreed and Trixie took the movie off pause. She sang along with all the songs, repeated her favorite bits of dialogue, and cried at the Christmas Future passing of Tiny Tim.

Trixie didn’t mind that Jupe had been silent through most of the movie. That meant he was studying it, taking it all in, comparing it to every other version of the story he knew. And maybe it was silly, but the Muppets always made Trixie feel happy, like when she was a little kid watching _The Muppet Show_ with her brothers.

“Well? What did you think?”

“You can keep it in rotation,” Jupe said grudgingly. 

It was his way of saying he liked it while not having to actually admit to anything. Trixie would take the win.

“I knew you’d like it!” Trixie kissed him again. “Now… have you ever seen _Scrooged_?”

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I’ll say it: _Muppet Christmas Carol_ is my favorite version of that particular story. But really, any version of _A Christmas Carol_ is great (and I have quite a few of them). It’s the best holiday story of all time, and I can’t wait till December rolls around again so I can watch them all!


End file.
